Unwanted Guests, Unexpected Friends
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: When Britain's brothers come over, he calls France to help keep him sane. However bad memories from the past arise from within England. Will he repair the damage done to him by his brother's with France's help? YAOI, FRUK, BOY LIKES BOY, WAHOO! No like no read..
1. Chapter 1

**MY SECOND FRUK (with 2 boys) WITH THE UK BROTHERS!**

**I learned from searching the Interwebs that the UK brothers are England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales… The last 3 are fan made characters, with the exception of Scotland, who was implied to be England's brother in the manga and anime. However Scotland has no character design nor has he appeared.**

**This is what happens when the brothers decide to visit Britain out of no where… and France is Britain's only hope, his source of sanity… This is rated M for heavy, deep topics and painful pasts for characters. However, despite this dark stuff, it's ment to be a romance comedy with France and Britain! I'm glad my other Fruks went so well…**

**Some Scotland/Britain, Wales/Ireland, Lat/Sea, AmeriCan and FRUK!**

**Unwanted Guests, Unexpected Friend**

Everything was peaceful for Britain. He was drinking tea and watching news on the tubes. Everything was peaceful and serene, on a day like this, nothing could go wrong… That is until…

Suddenly a noise startled him, a huge blue and white van was parked in his driveway, crushing the bushes of white roses. 3 men came out of the van, Britain watching from the windows, trying not to be seen. He saw his brothers, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. Scotland was obviously drinking, a beer in hand. Wales was holding a cage with a fairy inside in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. Ireland was holding onto a baby sheep and a large suitcase, complaining about Scotland was too lazy to carry his own luggage.

Britain panicked. He dialed France's number.

"Bon jour, this is France."

"FRANCE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"Calm down Mon Ami. Why are you crying?" France asked.

"MY BROTHERS ARE HERE!"

"I didn't even know you had brothers."

"That's because they were always bullying me when I was younger. And now after all this time they came to visit me… You have to help me."

"I'll come over, but seriously, what's wrong with having your relatives over? I mean you adopted America as your brother, right?"

"Well America was nice, but in the end he wanted to be independent!" Britain shouted. "THESE BLOODY GITS HAVE HATED MY GUTS SINCE BIRTH!"

"Fine, I'm on my way… Although while we're on the subject of our pasts… I remember when you were small. You were so cute!"

"Enough of that nonsence. Come over right away!" Britain hung up, not wanting to answer the door to his brothers. He hid in his room, watching them from the window until Scotland stared right at him.

"HEY BRITAIN, GET DOWN HERE!" Scotland shouted.

"You think he'll come down?" Wales asked.

"He has to come down sooner or later or else I'm gonna let my little friend poop on his floor." Ireland fed hay to his sheep, sitting on Scotland's suitcase as they waited.

"Hey big bro, when do you think that brat will come down?" Scotland asked. "I say it'll take 3 minutes if we threaten him with the Unseelie court!"

"I say it'll take 5 minutes if we promise him some whiskey." Ireland said. "What's your guess Wales?"

"I think he's calling for reinforcements…" Wales said, putting the cage on top of the car. "I'll ring the doorbell."

"Don't bother… Just give me a sec." Scotland went up to the door, knocking furiously, waking up the magical creatures in the area. "HEY YOU BLOODY BRIT, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I hope France comes soon." Britain hid under the couch, fearful of his brothers.

Meanwhile… With France…

France was driving to Britain's house, with Canada and Kumajiro in the backseat. America agreed to catch up with them later.

"So Papa, if it's okay to ask, why did you wanna visit Britain all of a sudden?" Canada asked.

"Well Mon Ami, as you know Britain and I have been together forever… I decided to support him in his time of need."

"What?"

"Relatives mon ami… Relatives."

"Sons comme l'ennui…"

"Oui, now you understand?"

"Who are Britain's relatives?"

"I never personally got to know them myself. However, I know Scotland and he frequently mentioned having a relationship with Britain."

"Famille semble complique."

"Mon Cherie, I love it whe you speak French. Reminds me of the good old days when I was still changing your diapers." France's fatherly side came out. "Do you still remember those days?"

"PAPA, WATCH THE ROAD!"

**WEE! The start of another funny Fruk… With added yaoi spam from other countries!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's getting good publicity… I should work with the UK brothers more often. Oh yeah, there will be some Scot/Can in here…**

France crashed his car into a telephone pole; luckily he and Canada were unharmed. Kumajiro had slept through the whole thing. The car however was unlucky… The front bumper was dented to the point of disrepair and the hood was scrunched up like a piece of paper.

"Mon Duier… Papa what the hell is wrong with you?" Canada asked, carrying Kumajiro.

"I can't help it Mon Ami, I love it when you speak French." France was obviously dazed, the car accident didn't phase him.

"Honestly papa… You have to learn how to keep an eye on the road and not get so distracted."

"I can't help it!"

"Now we have to get help."

"OI! YOU NEED A HAND?" A voice shouted with an accent.

"Oh hello Scotland, it's been a long time." France saw Scotland walk over.

"How ya doing Catholic?" Scotland obviously hadn't gotten over the time when France stayed a Catholic and he converted to being a Protestant. Still Scotland walked over to see if they were okay. "I see you crashed your car."

"Oui, we're fine but our car is not. I thought I'd visit Britain today."

"Well what do you know, I'm here for that too." Scotland lit a cigarette. "The brat's my little brother."

"You were brothers? I never knew…" France said. "You think you can help out?"

"I can repair it myself if you give me enough time, but let's push this eye sore ride to the Brit's lawn." Scotland managed to push the car all by himself with France and Canada pretending to drive inside.

They put the broken car on Britain's lawn, ruining the grass and flowers. However there was enough room in the driveway for 2 cars, France decided not to make a big deal out of it because of what Britain said to him over the phone.

They got out of the car when Scotland opened the door. France got out normally while Scotland picked Canada and Kumajiro up, carrying him bridal style. "I'll open the front door for ya."

"Papa help!"

"Aw, so adorable. Hey Scotland, you think I can take a picture of you holding my son?" France asked, whipping out a camera.

"Seriously papa?"

"Who are you?" The bear woke up.

"Sure, why not?" Scotland put Kumajiro down on the grass, where he almost immediately fell asleep again. He adjusted Canada, still picking him up like a bride, but one of his hands was on his ass.

"WATCH YOUR HANDS!"

"Sorry lass…"

"Smile everyone. Say formage!" (Formage is French for cheese) France took the picture much to Canada's discomfort.

"LET GO OF ME!" Canada shouted, only receiving a smirk from Scotland. "I'm waiting, now put me down."

"Sorry lass. I can't really help it when I see a cute girl."

"I'm a boy." Canada said, somewhat insulted. He picked up Kumajiro, hugging him tight. "Honestly…"

"Eh, you're still good looking." Scotland ran to the door. "Why don't you all come in? We're having fun, we just ordered pizza."

France and Canada walked in (the former gawking over how cute the picture was while the latter was still embaressed). However, when France made it inside, he covered his sons eyes. "Mon Ami don't look!"

Britain was wearing a maid uniform (the skimpy kind that didn't even fit him correctly.) his underwear were gone and his hands were tied behind his back. Wales and Ireland were drinking beers and torturing him. "Oh France, I never thought I'd see you like this…"

"Papa, what's going on?"

"We were just playing a game of Tie and Tease." Scotland answered.

"What's tie and-?" Canada removed his fathers hands only to see the same horrifying and embaressing sight of Britain being beaten while in a costume. He stood there embaressed and shocked.

"Honestly… Why don't you go to the guest room while the grown ups talk?" France said, Canada obeying his father and going to the guest room (he knew where it was). Scotland quietly fallowed behind, becoming somewhat of a stalker…

"What is going on here?" France asked once he knew Canada was away.

"We're just showing him how much we miss him." Ireland said, dropping his beer on the floor when his sheep hopped up on his lap.

"It's been long enough." Wales added, taking his little brother and sitting him up properly on the couch. "This is just our little way of telling him how much we missed him over the years."

"It's allright France, this is normal for me." Britain tried to assure the Frenchman it was normal (for him it was). "Why don't I fix up some tea and scones?"

"Mon Ami, you can't do anything in your condition." France picked Britain up like a bride. "I'll take you to your room."

He did just that, putting Britain in bed. "Why did you do that France, aren't you afraid they'll hurt you too?"

"Non, I'm used to your kind of torture… Surely I can with stand your brothers torture." France began to undress Britain, starting with the apron, then moving onto the skirt only to get kicked by an anxious Britain.

"NO DON'T DO IT!"

"What's the matter?"

"Scotland don't do it again…"

"What are you saying Britain?"

Britain was flashing back to his childhood. He hadn't even hit puberty when Scotland forced him onto bed and hit him with a bag full of rocks after he'd stripped his clothes and gagged him with his underwear. "Big brother no…"

"I'm not your brother Britain. What's wrong?"

"Scotland no more, I won't be able to take it…"

"Hey, Britain?"

"I don't wanna do it anymore!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT MON AMI!" France shouted, snapping Britain out of it. "Are you allright?"

"I'll undress myself… I just spaced out I suppose…" Britain took off the stupid maid outfit, covering himself up with bedsheets.

"You stay here, allright? I'll take care of these guests."

"You don't have to France."

"But what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't help a friend in need?"


End file.
